


Cat in the night

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Christmas Special, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: One more Christmas.





	Cat in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Glass.
> 
> Disclaimer: The name of Miraculous Ladybug is under the full ownership of Thomas Astruc, Zag Toons and associates. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

Chat Noir sigh devastated, finely recharging in the window of the gift shop, the almost silent sound of glass keeping his weight resonating in their ears. Fortunately, it was forced enough so that it wouldn't give in to him unless he used his power.

He turn his head slowly, observing commemorative cups and mugs. For the couple, the grandfather, the mother, the father, or simply a dedication relative to the date: Christmas. He knew that his father wouldn't be as altruistic as he had been last year and would instead observe his mother's painting. And he couldn't blame him.

It was the second Christmas that went with her gone, and it hurt him essentially because that date was her favorite: having the three of them together as a family, lovingly decorating the residence or simply opening the gifts together. Being with her made the day more special... but she wasn't there anymore, and even though it hurt, he had to accept it and move on, spending the next Christmas without her. Without his mother. Without Emilie Agreste. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas~!


End file.
